Complete Revolution
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Tia, Yuki and Mei could all agree on one thing; men were rubbish. Tia/Mei/Yuki, femslash, some adult content.


Complete Revolution

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Dedicated to all the crazy, lovely people on the Galactik Football Season 3 Forum (which was the place that this fic sprung from). **

**Warning: M-rated; not for young readers. **

Six Months ago…

It was a night that Mei would always remember, she had sensed that even as she had got ready; agonising over clothes and finally choosing a short, strapless plum coloured dress, matching it a glittery silver high heels. She could feel it as she swept shimmery eye shadow across her eyelids and carefully applied mascara- her eyes were one of her best features so she was careful to emphasise them above all else. Still, she didn't neglect the rest; foundation to mask a rare imperfection, blush, a swipe of lip gloss finished the whole look. Yes, she had known that it was going to be a night where the getting ready wasn't going to be the best part.

The Snow Kids had gone to a party, a real party, the type that adults didn't know about and hopefully weren't ever going to find out about. One of Micro-ice's friends had invited them, it didn't seem to matter though, it seemed like pretty much every teenager on Akillian was there.

Mei looked around, automatically scoping out the fashion choices of everyone around her. Tia had chosen to wear a green dress that was slightly more conservative in length than Mei's mini-dress. Mei had always liked green but she'd never been able to wear it, it didn't suit her complexion, it made her skin look sallow. It suited Tia though; the colour offset her swan's-feather hair and made her eyes look even greener.

Mei sighed involuntarily. She was supposed to feel jealous and she did feel jealous but she also felt something else. Her reaction to a rival in looks was supposed to be simple, flat-out hatred, but this felt complicated. Probably because she and Tia had actually managed to become friends despite their differences. Mei often wished she could actually be the bimbo that some people thought she was; it would be so much easier for her.

Mei smiled to the crowd, knowing that her face wasn't showing any of her thoughts, she looked calm and completely in control- she'd look like that even if her hair was on fire. She'd always been good at pretending, her work with advertising had only helped her to perfect her skills. She was good at reading people, she knew how to keep emotions off her face, other people didn't.

But she had a blind spot. Tia. She was a closed book as far as Mei was concerned, it was puzzling, it wasn't as if Tia never shared anything. Tia had been the more aggressive one out of her and Rocket in pursuing a relationship. Mei wasn't just a passive watcher either; she could manipulate with the best, use the emotions of others to further her ends. She'd never done that with Tia, she didn't know whether it was because she didn't have to or whether it was because she couldn't.

Internally she reprimanded herself, this was a party and she had got all dressed up; she was going to have fun, deep thoughts could wait.

She turned to D'jok, taking his hand, leading him away from the sofa that he and most of the Snow Kids were sitting on. She couldn't stand that bit at the start of the party where everyone just sits around, expecting something to magically happen to start it off. In her experience, things only happened if you made them happen.

"Let's dance!" she said, flashing her best smile, and how could D'jok refuse? He was looking suitably handsome, in black jeans and blue shirt- both of which she had given him for his birthday. D'jok wasn't especially interested in clothes, but he would try for her (if she nagged enough). It was one of the sweeter things about him.

Soon everyone else started filtering onto the dance floor as Mei knew they would. She was used to trendsetting, especially after she'd become famous, she'd read the celebrity style sites and see her own pictures up there- as an example to the masses. It made her feel proud.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other Snow Kids; Micro-ice was displaying his moves in typical over the top fashion with Yuki dancing close to him looking more amused by him than anything else, Mark, Ahito and Thran were dancing in a clump in that awkward boyish way, Tia and Rocket were still on the sofa which was typical for them- too shy to dance and have fun.

Mei wasn't going to stand for it, this was a party and it required full participation from everyone.

"I'll go get us some drinks, I'll be back in a minute," she said, kissing D'jok on the cheek, leaving him to his own devices on the dance floor.

She grabbed a couple of colourful cocktails, before making a quick stop to where Tia and Rocket were sitting.

"Come on you two, aren't you going to dance?" she asked, lightly.

They both pulled faces as if she had suggested a trip to the dentist, she couldn't help but laugh despite herself.

"I'm going back to D'jok now but don't think you're off the hook, I will get you onto the dance floor before the night is over!"

She went back to where she had last seen D'jok only to find that he wasn't there anymore. She was busy looking for him, when she heard a commotion going in another room. Curious she walked through the door to find quite a crowd all watching D'jok and Sinedd.

'_What's he doing here?'_ she thought irritably, she had been having such a good time. Every time Sinedd and D'jok were in close proximity it always ended in a fight, or at the very least and argument. Tonight was no different.

"I think you'll find that the Snow Kids have won the last two GFC's and what have the Shadows won? That's right nothing! And you call us losers!" D'jok was saying, practically spitting in Sinedd's face.

"Beginner's luck," Sinedd scoffed, keeping his cool better than D'jok. "Besides, you're not the star you think you are; you weren't the first choice for Captain or the All Star Team. You probably tell yourself that your invite to play Netherball got lost in the post. At least I know I'm the star of the Shadows."

D'jok seethed for a moment before falling back on familiar territory. "Yeah? On the Snow Kids we use teamwork, we're friends. But you wouldn't know about that, you've never had a friend in your life."

"Speaking of friends," Sinedd said, noticing Mei watching on with disapproval. "It's your little girlfriend; I heard the two of you broke poor Mice's heart, now that's friendship."

"As usual, Sinedd, you have no idea what you are talking about. You open your mouth and all that comes out is blah blah blah, you're pathetic."

"Why are you even here?" Mei asked Sinedd, hands on hip, Akillian wasn't his usual scene and he was too anti-social to be the party type.

"I heard you might be here," he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Mei wasn't convinced she knew he was just flirting with her to get to D'jok; it had seemed to pass over D'jok's head though.

"It doesn't matter why he's here; he was just leaving, weren't you?" D'jok tried his best to sound menacing.

Sinedd got in closer to D'jok, opening his arms in that gesture that men used to say 'bring it on.'

"Am I now? I think you're going to have to make me."

D'jok pushed Sinedd back, momentarily knocking him off his feet. He stumbled back and started laugh, mockingly.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said, landing a punch squarely on D'jok's jaw.

Mei watched on horrified, the crowd seemed to love it; no-one was doing anything to break it up, just watching enthralled.

"Stop it! Both of you! D'jok!" she cried, trying to sound authoritative.

Neither of them seemed to notice, they just carried on with their pathetic brawl. Disgusted Mei walked away, going to the ladies' bathroom for some peace and quiet; let them beat each other to a pulp, it would be their own stupid fault.

She walked into the bathroom to find Tia there, washing her hands.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked, sensing that Mei wasn't in the best of moods.

"Nothing, I just came to retouch my make-up," she said, reaching into her back and producing some lip gloss that she dabbed onto her lips, whilst looking in the mirror.

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at Tia, she could trust her. "Well actually, Sinedd showed up and he and D'jok are at it again."

She kept the tone to one of casual irritation, she didn't want to show just how angry she was at D'jok for sinking to Sinedd's level, he was supposed to be here with her and instead he wasted his time in an argument he could have had in his sleep he had had it so many times before.

"Boys," Tia said, shaking her head knowingly and Mei remembered the whole Netherball debacle and wondered how Tia could just take him back so easily, she didn't think that had she been in that situation she would have.

Instead of voicing these thoughts, Mei went for a non-committal "yeah" in response.

Tia was now drying her hands using the automatic dryer, Mei was about to leave but instead she turned back to Tia.

"Let's go out there and show those boys who is having fun without them."

"Okay," Tia replied, knowing that the least she could do was try to help Mei feel better after all the support she had given her when Rocket had abandoned her.

Mei took hand and led her to the dance floor. An hour and a lot of dancing later and they were back in the girl's bathroom again- Mei's lip-gloss needed re-applying periodically (it was really rather annoying). Tia had come along to keep her company because those were just the rules of being a girl.

"Here, let me put some on you," Mei said, her hand on Tia's cheek to steady herself as she carefully brushed the gloss onto Tia's soft lips.

"There," she said softly, lingering close to Tia, feeling a strange wave of heat run through her. She barely knew what she was doing when she leant forward and gently kissed Tia on the lips. It just felt so natural; everything with D'jok had been such a performance. Shocked at herself she broke away suddenly, knowing that she had lost all composure.

"I-I've got to find Rocket now," Tia said, hurrying away leaving Mei on her own.

"It was just a fluke, a one off," Mei told herself, trying to stop herself from shaking. She took several deep breaths, mechanically, unnecessarily re-applied her make-up and went to find Sinedd. In her mind she blamed D'jok for all this, if he hadn't been so distant towards her tonight then this wouldn't have happened and so now she was going to punish him.

The night to remember was now the night she desperately wanted to forget.

One Month Ago…

Yuki watched D'jok and Mei arguing yet again and sighed. She couldn't understand why Mei stuck with that bonehead. If Mei was hers then she'd treat her the way she deserved, she'd tell her everyday how beautiful she was…how special…

Micro-Ice jogged over blocking her view.

"Hi, Yuki!" he said, giving her a goofy grin.

"Hi Mice," she replied, her tone friendly but far less enthusiastic than Micro-ice's. He'd become one of her best friends but she found his crush on her a little inconvenient (she had to admit that she's made it worse by flirting with him, but that was just how she was, she flirted with lots of people). He was nice and all but he was no Mei…

Three Weeks Ago…

Yuki tried not to look upset, she'd hardly known Mei in comparison to the rest of the Snow Kids, in comparison to Tia or D'jok, she couldn't justify to anyone the void in her heart. It wasn't only that she'd left but the message she'd sent to the team, she'd lumped Yuki in with Mark, and just wished her luck with being on the team.

And that was it.

Clearly she hadn't made enough of an impression on Mei for her to say anything personal in goodbye to her at all. She'd already known that she wasn't close to Mei but it stung to have the evidence right in front of her.

Two Weeks Ago…

Yuki walked out with her bag-packed, not looking back. She knew she was making the right decision, leaving the Snow Kids meant that she's have to chance to really improve as a Goalie, to step out of Ahito's shadow. She also hoped that perhaps in that time Micro-ice would get over her and move onto someone else…that way when she came back after the Paradisia Tournament things would be less awkward for her.

Not to mention that without Mei there, the team felt empty to Yuki. So now she was following her example and leaving.

The Present…

"It'll be okay, Tia," Mei said, drawing her friend into a hug. Mei could hardly believe what Tia had told her about Rocket and Lun-Zia. She didn't know Lun-Zia and she didn't want to, but she was surprised that Rocket would ever cheat on Tia. Mei's opinion of Rocket hadn't been too high when he'd run off to Netherball because of the callous way he'd treated Tia but she had to admit that the only reason he'd gone off there in the first place had been because he'd saved Tia's life. But now he'd done this and Mei felt ire all over again, Tia was so pure, it seemed like such a sin to hurt her.

Tia looked up at her with those hurt, luminous green eyes and Mei had a lightening bolt moment of realisation. One of those moments where everything from your subconscious surfaces at once to create a sudden revelation.

She loved Tia.

She was reminded of the kiss she'd pushed to the back of her mind. Clinging onto Sinedd, making sure the whole world saw in her and him together. They'd always just been pretending, she'd been pretending her feelings for Tia away, he'd wanted to play house- with the return of his parents he didn't need Mei anymore.

"You don't need him," Mei said, firmly, not sure if she was speaking out of Tia's best interests or whether she was just looking out for her own.

"Imagine how you'd feel if Sinedd cheated on you," Tia said, drying her tears, trying to sound brave.

"Well...actually...I wouldn't mind so much," Mei admitted, hesitantly, she felt like she was treading on dangerous ground but that she couldn't keep hiding from this. She had an opportunity here, to pull Tia out of this, to create a new start for the both of them. Rocket was no good for Tia, Mei knew that, and besides, as she had said to Tia before- men just aren't cut from the same pattern as girls, how were they supposed to understand how girls feel?

"Really? But I thought you really liked him..." Tia asked, Mei's problems a welcome distraction from her own.

"Well, no I…uh..." Mei stalled; she really hadn't prepared what she was going to say. She'd only just worked this all out for herself, to tell Tia how she was feeling seemed impossible. After the kiss that she'd so desperately tried to forget she and Tia had really just pretended like nothing had happened, they'd carried on as normal- Mei was comforted by the fact that Tia hadn't freaked out or made a big deal of it. Perhaps she had a chance; after all, no-one had ever resisted her charms before. Mei wasn't the sort of girl who sat around wishing, she acted, even on just on a whim. It took more than this to faze her.

"Mei, what's going on?" Tia asked, her face furrowing in worried confusion. "Do you have something you want to say?"

"Tia, listen, I've been thinking...all these boyfriends...they are so...good for nothing...all they do is lie and cheat..."

Mei paused, trying make sure she expressed herself properly. Tia waited patiently for Mei to get to her point, from her experience; she couldn't say she disagreed with Mei's assessment.

"Boys will be boys," Tia said, sadly repeating the cliché, thinking about how Rocket had gone from devoted to boyfriend to acting like he couldn't care less about her. She supposed he had just got bored of her but that he wanted to test the water before ditching her completely. She wished he'd just broken up with her and gotten it over with rather than dragging it out like this.

"We don't have to put up with this, Tia. You don't have to put up with it."

"But-" Tia started to object but Mei silenced her with a soft kiss. She'd heard enough, she couldn't let Tia defend Rocket any longer, his behaviour was inexcusable. Tia closed her eyes and tentatively started kissed back, feeling overwhelmed by the scent of Mei's perfume, the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss. Kissing Mei was different to kissing Rocket, it was softer, sweeter.

Their first kiss had been similar, but more hurried, just one moment from a crazy night of partying. This was different, this was a beginning. A revolution.

Eventually they broke off and there was silence was a moment before they both broke into nervous giggles.

"Who needs boys?" Tia asked, rhetorically.

Over the next week, Mei had been coming to see Tia every day; everyone just assumed it was because Mei was missing the Snow Kids, and human female company. They had no way of knowing what went on behind closed doors.

Which was mostly just talking. (And kissing.) Things weren't as simple as they had initially thought; they both had boyfriends, badly behaved boyfriends but still the fact remained. The discussion just seemed to go in circles again and again, the fact that this was all so new to them making it even more difficult. Eventually they agreed that they would just continue as they were, keep their boyfriends in public, and see each other in private.

Tia felt a little guilty on account of Rocket but she tried to remind herself that he'd been the one who'd started it. She supposed it was like being in an open relationship with him although they'd never discussed such a thing. Besides, there was no way she was willing to let everyone know what she was doing with Mei, she didn't even really understand it herself; she had always thought that she was straight but now she was questioning that and everything else she knew about herself.

Mei didn't feel guilty, not really. Sinedd was too busy with his new found family, she'd never been all that important to him in the first place, just another way to get at D'jok. Besides, she'd crossed a line when she ran off with Sinedd to the Shadows so she was hardly going to feel guilty over one more little thing.

Being with Tia just felt right; something that felt so right couldn't possibly be wrong in her eyes.

"It's awfully quiet around here," Mei commented, on one of her daily visits to see Tia.

"I know. Thran, Ahito, Mark and Micro-ice all went to check out some water park. Who knows where Lun-Zia and Rocket are, they are probably off together though," remarked Tia, casually. She had felt the urge to be clingy over Rocket lessening recently; it was also only to be expected when Rocket treated her with such indifference, not to mention the fact that she had Mei now.

She could feel her resentment towards him lessening too, they'd drifted apart, it was sad but just a normal part of life- she could see that now. She supposed that they'd probably break up sometime soon (not on Paradisia, she couldn't stand having all the details publicised by that irritating Cyclops), she had the sinking feeling that it'd have to be she who broke up with Rocket, he'd be too worried about hurting her again to do it himself.

"So, we're completely alone. What are we going to do now?" Mei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tia answered her question by grazing Mei's lips with her own, Mei responding by making the kiss deeper, more passionate. Mei ran her hand slowly down from the back of Tia's neck to the bottom of her power-blue shirt, momentarily breaking away from Tia to lift it above the other girl's head, exposing more of her delicate skin.

Mei nuzzled Tia's neck, enjoying the feeling of her squirming in pleasure under her. Mei had always taken control in her relationships; this was no exception.

She paused for a moment and considered how to continue. That ugly tennis skirt Tia had taken to wearing that it just had to go she decided. The amount of satisfaction she got from throwing that disgusting garment onto the floor was almost obscene.

"Mei…" Tia moaned as Mei planted kisses all the way up Tia's tightly clenched thighs. Fluidly, she removed Tia's virginal white knickers and started to explore the area with her tongue.

"I'll see you soon," Mei said, waving goodbye to Tia, feeling infinitely satisfied after their 'encounter.' Walking down the street back the Shadows hotel she was surprised to see Yuki, sitting alone on a bench, looking none too happy. She'd gotten closer to Yuki recently, so it was only natural that she'd stop to talk to her, even if it did make her a little bit late for practice.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" Mei asked, sitting down next to her on the bench.

Yuki's head snapped up. "I didn't notice you there. And I'm fine, really."

"You sure? Because you know I'm here for you," Mei replied, giving Yuki a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Yeah, how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Mei said, trying to keep her face from betraying just how happy she was at that moment so as not to rub it in Yuki's face when she was feeling low.

"That's good. Um…I'm going with the rest of the Electras for a drink tonight, would you like to join us? You are one of their favourite players- I'm sure they'd love to hang out with you."

"Sure, that sounds great, where are we going?"

"It's the bar called 'The Beach Hut', it's pretty popular, you can't miss it," Yuki explained, glad that Mei was coming along.

"I know that one, I'll be there but I've got to go now. Training. See you, later," Mei said waving goodbye as she walked off.

"See you!" Yuki shouted after her, feeling very much more cheerful after the brief conversation with Mei. She was going to have to pick her outfit for that night very carefully, she decided, even though she knew Mei would never see her that way she still wanted to look her best.

Later that day…

Mei strolled into the crowded bar, looking around until she laid eyes on the gaggle of Electras sat on a snug little table towards the back of the bar. Yuki blushed as she approached, she was wearing a sparkly azure top and a short black skirt- she looked flawless as ever. Seeing Mei always made Yuki feel hopelessly plain.

Mei walked over and sat herself down on a chair. Yuki smiled and introduced each of the Electras by name so that she knew who everyone was (they were after all, a relatively unknown team). Mei chatted to all her team-mates so easily, as if she had known them forever, so unlike poor Mice who had the mickey taken out of him every time he tried to speak to her in front of them.

"I've got to go now," Mei said, yawning, "I've got practice at 6 tomorrow."

"I'll walk you back to your hotel, you never know who could be hanging around at this time of night," Yuki offered, simply wanting to prolong her time with Mei.

"Thanks."

There was something romantic about walking along a beach at night. The air was full of anticipation and excitement, Paradisia was buzzing with energy despite the late hour. The waves crashed softly, the dark sea looking strangely menacing in that light. The darkness just seemed to turn what was just a tacky scene at day into somewhere oddly primal.

Yuki bent down to pick up a large conch shell that had washed up on the beach. She turned it over in her hand, marvelling at the complexity of the shape.

"What have you got there?" Mei asked stopping to look with her, leaning in so close that Yuki thought she might die because her heart was pounding so fast. She didn't know what came over her in that moment, maybe it was because she'd been waiting so long and she just couldn't hold back any longer. Or maybe it was the night. Perhaps it could have been the 4 shots of tequila she'd downed.

What was indisputable was that she'd dropped the shell back into the sand and kissed Mei with everything she had. Mei should have been surprised, but somehow she wasn't, which was surprising in itself. She lost herself in the moment before remembering Tia, causing her to break away abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she managed to say, before running off, leaving Yuki alone with the forgotten shell. Yuki stood there, hopeless, dumbstruck, before turning back to trudge back to the Electras' hotel. She wondered whether this was all just some strange dream; there was something surreal about the night, which again, could be down to the tequila she had drunk. She kept replaying the scene in her mind, unable to escape from the feeling of dread when it finally started to sink in what had happened. She'd ruined everything.

Mei ran and ran, panting, trying to outrun the feelings she had experienced when Yuki had kissed her. She'd just got together with Tia; she'd thought she was finally happy. She hoped it wasn't the case that she really only wanted what was forbidden to her, that she was just in it for the chase.

It wasn't as if she'd gone off Tia and Tia hadn't done anything wrong, this wasn't the same situation as her leaving D'jok for Sinedd at all however similar they might outwardly appear. She loved Tia but she had a sinking feeling that she was also attracted to Yuki. Mei hated herself for being so fickle, why did she always have to screw everything up?

She went back to her room at the Shadow's hotel with a heavy heart, the only mercy was that she'd managed to avoid seeing Sinedd; seeing him and his smug expression at having his parents back would just be too much for Mei.

For the first time, Mei really wished that she had never joined the Shadows.

The next morning, Mei was surprised to see Yuki waiting for her in the hotel reception. Yuki's face was set and if Mei hadn't gotten to know her, she would have thought she wasn't nervous. Still, as awkward as it was, Mei had to commend Yuki on confronting the situation head on, rather than trying to ignore it or run away.

"Hi," Mei said, mutedly.

"Hi, I thought I might have a word," Yuki replied, her tone of voice mirroring Mei's.

"Sure, let's talk in my room." Mei didn't particularly want to have the inevitably uncomfortable conversation in front of a load of other guests in the hotel, let alone any of her team mates who might happen to be walking by.

They walked into Mei's room and both sat down, uneasily on Mei's bed. Neither spoke nor looked at each other, both were hoping that the other would start the conversation off.

Finally it was Yuki who spoke, figuring it was her responsibility since she had come to see Mei and not the other way round.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said, biting her lip, looking down.

"It's fine," Mei said, aware that her words sounded a little insincere. After all, the situation was far from fine, although the blame for that could hardly be placed solely on Yuki's shoulders. In fact, Mei blamed herself.

"I don't think it is. I just want to say that I really like you Mei and I know that you don't feel that way but I just needed to say it to get it off my chest."

"Sorry," Mei said, shrugging, unsure of herself outwardly for once.

Yuki nodded and made her exit as calmly as she could.

That short conversation had told her all she needed to know. Mei had clearly been uncomfortable around her after last night, any friendship they had was clearly derailed, at least for a good long while. Yuki imagined that they'd never be close, that Mei would never really let her in now that she knew how she felt about her.

Mei couldn't really get into practice with the Shadows, her thoughts just kept getting in the way. After practice, she immediately shot off to see Tia; she was convinced that once she saw her that everything would sort itself out. It seemed so long since they'd last met although it had only been yesterday.

Much to her disappointment, Mei found that Tia wasn't in her room when she got there. It wasn't as if they'd made plans or specified a time to next see each other, so it wasn't as if she was standing her up or anything.

Mei figured that if she wasn't in training, that she'd be down at the beach, so she went off to look for her- even if they wouldn't be alone, it'd still be nice just to see her face.

She scouted around, casually, walking past so many footballers she finally managed to spot Tia. Talking to Yuki. Mei groaned internally and wondered whether she should turn back before they noticed her. That was cowardly though and Mei was no coward. She strolled up, trying to look like her normal, confident self.

"Hi, guys, what's going on?" she said, using her 'shampoo commercial voice' that sounded false even to her own ears. She reminded herself that she hadn't actually done anything wrong. The whole thing was just so confusing.

"Nothing much," Tia said, cheerily, oblivious to the tension between Yuki and Mei. "Yuki and I were just catching up."

"Oh, well, don't mind me."

"Actually, I was just leaving," Yuki said, walking off.

"Bye," Tia said, waving. She thought Yuki's behaviour was a little odd but she didn't think to dwell on it.

Mei turned to Tia, feeling impatient. "Come on; let's go back to your room."

Half an hour had past when Tia began to realise that Mei was acting strangely. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but there was something in her expression, in her tone of voice, she just didn't seem happy.

"Is everything, okay?"

"I'm fine, Tia, I'm just a little stressed about the up-coming matches- I mean, we'll have to play against each other."

"It'll be fine, we're both professionals, we each just have to do our best for our team," Tia reassured her, despite the fact that she had the sneaking suspicion that Mei was no being entirely honest about what was really bothering her. Tia was determined to find out though; keeping secrets wasn't good for any relationship, especially not one as new as theirs.

"I suppose so," Mei replied, hazily.

Tia wandered down to the beach a couple of hours after Mei had left. As she walked by she spotted a figure sitting on the beach, toes in the water, head resting on her knees. Yuki.

"Are you alright?" Tia asked, gently, not wishing to startle her.

"No, I'm not."

"Is this anything to do with Mei?" Tia asked, on a sudden hunch.

"What did she tell you?" She should have sounded defensive but instead she just sounded tired.

"Nothing. I just want to know what's going on."

Yuki sighed. "I'd rather not say."

"Are you sure? I won't tell," Tia wanted to help Yuki, despite being fiercely independent, there was something about her that made Tia want to look after her.

"I kissed Mei and now she hates me," Yuki admitted, bottling up her emotions had never been her strong point.

"She doesn't hate you, I'm sure of that," Tia answered, automatically. She wondered if that was why Mei was acting so jumpy all of sudden. Her eyes widened as she considered the possibility that perhaps Mei had kissed back.

"But she does."

"No. I think we should all talk, wait, I'll call her on my holo-phone," Tia said, fishing said phone out of her pocket. Yuki shifted nervously as Tia dialled Mei's number.

"We need to talk, come over to my hotel room," she said simply, receiving Mei's agreement before hanging up. She thought it best not to mention Yuki.

"Come on," she said, leading Yuki softly by the hand back to the hotel room where they waited for about 13 minutes before Mei showed up.

"Tia, what is this about? Oh…" she said as her eyes fell upon Yuki.

"It's alright," Tia assured her softly.

"Did you tell her about us?" Tia asked.

Mei shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Yuki asked, bewildered.

"We're together," Tia replied, taking control of the situation- she was tired of the way she'd become so passive recently.

Yuki blinked, it took her a second for her to fully comprehend the meaning behind Tia's words.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Now, let's make this simple; Yuki you love Mei right?"

Yuki muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a 'yes' under her breath.

"And Mei, you feel the same way," Tia said simply. She wasn't jealous, not anymore, she'd set herself free from that terrible clinginess she'd developed.

"But I…"

"You still love me too though."

"Yes, but…"

"This doesn't have to be hard. There's a simple solution here."

"There is?" Yuki and Mei asked simultaneously, incredulously.

"The three of us should date." Even to Tia as she was suggesting it seemed like an alien idea, an outrageous one. But why not? Was it better that they continue in misery, besides, the idea felt right it some way.

"Are you serious?" Yuki asked.

Tia nodded.

"I don't know," Mei said, sceptically.

"You never know until you try," Tia said with a smile.

It was crazy, but then wasn't everything crazy on Paradisia? Perhaps the only way to stay sane was to just give in.

Later…

They all fell exhausted onto the bed after their love-making, which was a bit squishy for the three of them, their limbs tangled up like a beautiful knot. Tia didn't think she could feel happier than she did at that moment, it wasn't about boys being rubbish anymore, being with Yuki and Mei just made her feel complete.

**Well…this turned out longer than expected, I initially thought it was just going to be a PWP but that didn't happen…as you can see. It's first time writing M rated so I hope it's alright (although the M rated part makes up such a small amount of the fic). I had real trouble with characterisation on this one (especially as due to the way the girls have been shown in Season 3 in that I really have no clue what their characters are anymore), plus I'm kind of ill right now, so please excuse any ooc-ness. Review please.**


End file.
